With the continuous enrichment of software applications, there is a growing demand for patching software applications. As it is inevitable that software applications have security vulnerabilities or lack of function, software applications need to be patched for improvement.
Not only software applications but also operating systems need to be patched continuously so as to fix security bugs or enhance functions. Moreover, viruses generally spread very fast and widely. In order to avoid virus infection, operating systems or software applications need to be patched in time.
However, current patching approaches require running applications to stop, which will bring inconvenience to usage. If running applications do not stop, then they cannot be patched in time.